Rick and Kate's First Time
by cruise1213
Summary: This is my first time writing. This just popped in my brain one night. It is about Rick and Kate's younger years. If anyone wants to help me write this I will gladly accept all the help.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rick and Kate's First Time_**

 ** _By:cruise1213 Userid 7413641_**

 ** _This is just a piece of fiction from my brain. I do not own Castle or any of the characters within the show. Mr. Andrew Marlowe owns Castle. I will miss the show this season._**

 ** _I am setting this story in late '90's early '00's. Kate is a student studying Law at Stanford, while Rick is a writer waiting to be published. Gina, Will, Tom, Josh, Maddie, Lanie, Javier, Kevin, Jenny, Jim, Johanna, Martha, Meredith will all be in this story. This is just for fun._**

 ** _It is my first try at something like this. So, if anyone wants to help me, it will be greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Kate Beckett started dating Richard Castle when she was in high school. They were very serious about each other. When things would go sideways for them, they would sit down and discuss the issues like adults not children. It was the best way of communication. Kate seemed to be on top of the world with Rick. They would have their fights and break ups. Neither one would be happy without the other. Time was drawing near for Kate to graduate from high school and get ready for college._**

 ** _Kate had decided to go into Law, just like her parents. Johanna Beckett is a great lawyer who goes to bat for the little man. She is a stunning 5'10" woman with shapely legs, slender body well-toned. She has high cheekbones, hazel eyes, brunette hair, luscious lips, pale color skin. Jim Beckett is a corporate lawyer who stand 6'2" tall. He has brown hair, green eyes, a square face with an olive complexion. He loves to work out in the weight room. He likes to keep his physique in great shape for his wife. Together, they are a terrific lawyer team._**

 ** _Katherine Beckett is a stunning 5'9" gorgeous brunette, long slender legs that goes on for miles, hazel eyes with a hint of gold and green flecks in the iris, luscious lips that is everyman's desire to kiss. Her skin is olive complexion, her body is well defined from working out in the weight room and running._**

 ** _Richard Castle stands 6'2" tall. He has a round face, with brown hair and ocean deep blue eyes. His lips are to die for when kissing._**

 ** _Rick was four years older than Kate. He had graduated college with a degree in English and competitive writing. He loved to use words to tell his stories. Kate loved the way he made her laugh. It was full of robust and gusto. In the many discussions of literature, she would learn how Rick became a writer. He told of going to library with Martha, his mother and a man handing him a copy of Casino Royale. That was what it took to inspire his writer's imagination._**

 ** _Kate explained, that she wanted to become the first female justice on the supreme court. Her intentions were to learn everything about the judicial system and put it to good use. He admired her drive for justice for people. Kate would study long hours at the law library, sometimes forgetting about her dates with Rick. He understood that this was important to her. She always made up for forgetting about their dates with plenty of hugs and kisses._**

 ** _Kate's hard work and study paid off for hr. She would graduate with top honors in her college. She could write any ticket she wanted too. Upon graduating she had several law firms wanting to interview her for high prestige jobs. Rick was very proud of Kate, he bought her a beautiful 2.5 carat blue diamond princess cut ring, planning on asking her to marry him. They were at a very nice restaurant celebrating her graduation, when Rick got down on one knee and asked Kate to marry him. Kate was stunned to say the least. The tears filled her beautiful hazel eyes, she said, yes, yes, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, I will marry you._**

 ** _She wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level. Believing strongly in waiting until she was married. She loved Rick with all of heart and soul. He said, he would wait forever for her to be his wife, lover, friend and companion. This cemented the strong bond of their love. Looking forward to the future was what they wanted to happen. People would always try to come between the two love birds._**

* * *

 ** _Kate was being interviewed by one of lower Manhattan's prestigious law firms Blasedale, White, Johnson, and Smith. She would be handling some of the criminal cases with one of the partners. Being put under the wings of the experts. She would be waiting for Howard Blasedale to interview her. Being nervous was one of the many things to happen that day._**

 ** _Howard Blasedale was very impressed with the answers Kate was giving him. She handed him her resume` from where she went to high school and college. He was reading over it, when he noticed she was at the top of her class with a grade point average of 4.5. He knew that her parents were lawyers as well as her grandfather. Giving her time to adjust to the interview being conducted, he asks if she would consider the offer of working for his law firm._**

 ** _Kate wanted to discuss the offer with her parents as well as Rick. Her reply, was thank you for the offer and she would let him know her decision. Waiting for the elevator Kate noticed that a young man was watching her._**

 ** _She saw his smile come across his face. This made her look to see if anyone else noticed. She saw he was tall, rather handsome, with light sandy hair, with blue eyes. The young man came to the elevator to speak to her. She said, hi. He asked her name, she replied, Kate. He told her that his name was Will Sorenson. Noticing how nice she looked he asked her to go for coffee._**

 ** _Kate turned him down flat. She explained, that she was engaged to be married. Will seemed to no notice her ring. Thinking maybe, he could get her number for later, he tried striking up a conversation._**

 ** _Kate just rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice him._**

 ** _Getting on the elevator heading to the lobby, Will was still watching her. Riding to the lobby, he tried once more for her number. She just ignored him. He finally got the message that she was off limits. He told her that if she ever changed her mind, here was his number. Leaving the building, Kate hailed a cab for her mother and father's law firm._**

 ** _Feeling excited about the offer, she called, Rick to come join them for a coffee break. Hailing a cab Rick arrived fifteen minutes later at the law firm. Waiting outside was Kate, Johanna, and Jim. They all seemed excited about the possibility of Kate working for this law firm._**

 ** _Exchanging a quick kiss all three walked to the coffee shop. When everyone settled in their seats, Kate explained the offer from Howard Blasedale. She would start off making $75,000 a year, with paid comp days, paid holidays, and added bonuses. Wanting her parents and fiancé's approval, Kate said, yes to the job._**

 ** _Getting up to go home for the evening, Rick told Kate about meeting with Black Pawn's publisher Gina Cowell. Gina is a blonde, blue eyed woman with a petite waist, who stands about 5'6" tall. She seems to know her business. Gina liked his book "In A Hail of Bullets". She told him that she would have to let the other publishers view it to see if it would be a good seller._**

 ** _Thanking her for the input, Rick left heading to his home. Calling Kate to give her the update, they met for dinner and wine that evening. She was very happy and excited for him. Wanting him to be a published author was both of their dreams._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rick and Kate's First Time_**

 ** _By:cruise1213 Userid 7413641_**

 ** _This is just a piece of fiction from my brain. I do not own Castle or any of the characters within the show. Mr. Andrew Marlowe owns Castle. I will miss the show this season._**

 ** _I am setting this story in late '90's early '00's. Kate is a student studying Law at Stanford, while Rick is a writer waiting to be published. Gina, Will, Tom, Josh, Maddie, Lanie, Javier, Kevin, Jenny, Jim, Johanna, Martha, Meredith will all be in this story. This is just for fun._**

 ** _It is my first try at something like this. So, if anyone wants to help me, it will be greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Kate Beckett started dating Richard Castle when she was in high school. They were very serious about each other. When things would go sideways for them, they would sit down and discuss the issues like adults not children. It was the best way of communication. Kate seemed to be on top of the world with Rick. They would have their fights and break ups. Neither one would be happy without the other. Time was drawing near for Kate to graduate from high school and get ready for college._**

 ** _Kate had decided to go into Law, just like her parents. Johanna Beckett is a great lawyer who goes to bat for the little man. She is a stunning 5'10" woman with shapely legs, slender body well-toned. She has high cheekbones, hazel eyes, brunette hair, luscious lips, pale color skin. Jim Beckett is a corporate lawyer who stand 6'2" tall. He has brown hair, green eyes, a square face with an olive complexion. He loves to work out in the weight room. He likes to keep his physique in great shape for his wife. Together, they are a terrific lawyer team._**

 ** _Katherine Beckett is a stunning 5'9" gorgeous brunette, long slender legs that goes on for miles, hazel eyes with a hint of gold and green flecks in the iris, luscious lips that is everyman's desire to kiss. Her skin is olive complexion, her body is well defined from working out in the weight room and running._**

 ** _Richard Castle stands 6'2" tall. He has a round face, with brown hair and ocean deep blue eyes. His lips are to die for when kissing._**

 ** _Rick was four years older than Kate. He had graduated college with a degree in English and competitive writing. He loved to use words to tell his stories. Kate loved the way he made her laugh. It was full of robust and gusto. In the many discussions of literature, she would learn how Rick became a writer. He told of going to library with Martha, his mother and a man handing him a copy of Casino Royale. That was what it took to inspire his writer's imagination._**

 ** _Kate explained, that she wanted to become the first female justice on the supreme court. Her intentions were to learn everything about the judicial system and put it to good use. He admired her drive for justice for people. Kate would study long hours at the law library, sometimes forgetting about her dates with Rick. He understood that this was important to her. She always made up for forgetting about their dates with plenty of hugs and kisses._**

 ** _Kate's hard work and study paid off for hr. She would graduate with top honors in her college. She could write any ticket she wanted too. Upon graduating she had several law firms wanting to interview her for high prestige jobs. Rick was very proud of Kate, he bought her a beautiful 2.5 carat blue diamond princess cut ring, planning on asking her to marry him. They were at a very nice restaurant celebrating her graduation, when Rick got down on one knee and asked Kate to marry him. Kate was stunned to say the least. The tears filled her beautiful hazel eyes, she said, yes, yes, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, I will marry you._**

 ** _She wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level. Believing strongly in waiting until she was married. She loved Rick with all of heart and soul. He said, he would wait forever for her to be his wife, lover, friend and companion. This cemented the strong bond of their love. Looking forward to the future was what they wanted to happen. People would always try to come between the two love birds._**

* * *

 ** _Kate was being interviewed by one of lower Manhattan's prestigious law firms Blasedale, White, Johnson, and Smith. She would be handling some of the criminal cases with one of the partners. Being put under the wings of the experts. She would be waiting for Howard Blasedale to interview her. Being nervous was one of the many things to happen that day._**

 ** _Howard Blasedale was very impressed with the answers Kate was giving him. She handed him her resume` from where she went to high school and college. He was reading over it, when he noticed she was at the top of her class with a grade point average of 4.5. He knew that her parents were lawyers as well as her grandfather. Giving her time to adjust to the interview being conducted, he asks if she would consider the offer of working for his law firm._**

 ** _Kate wanted to discuss the offer with her parents as well as Rick. Her reply, was thank you for the offer and she would let him know her decision. Waiting for the elevator Kate noticed that a young man was watching her._**

 ** _She saw his smile come across his face. This made her look to see if anyone else noticed. She saw he was tall, rather handsome, with light sandy hair, with blue eyes. The young man came to the elevator to speak to her. She said, hi. He asked her name, she replied, Kate. He told her that his name was Will Sorenson. Noticing how nice she looked he asked her to go for coffee._**

 ** _Kate turned him down flat. She explained, that she was engaged to be married. Will seemed to no notice her ring. Thinking maybe, he could get her number for later, he tried striking up a conversation._**

 ** _Kate just rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice him._**

 ** _Getting on the elevator heading to the lobby, Will was still watching her. Riding to the lobby, he tried once more for her number. She just ignored him. He finally got the message that she was off limits. He told her that if she ever changed her mind, here was his number. Leaving the building, Kate hailed a cab for her mother and father's law firm._**

 ** _Feeling excited about the offer, she called, Rick to come join them for a coffee break. Hailing a cab Rick arrived fifteen minutes later at the law firm. Waiting outside was Kate, Johanna, and Jim. They all seemed excited about the possibility of Kate working for this law firm._**

 ** _Exchanging a quick kiss all three walked to the coffee shop. When everyone settled in their seats, Kate explained the offer from Howard Blasedale. She would start off making $75,000 a year, with paid comp days, paid holidays, and added bonuses. Wanting her parents and fiancé's approval, Kate said, yes to the job._**

 ** _Getting up to go home for the evening, Rick told Kate about meeting with Black Pawn's publisher Gina Cowell. Gina is a blonde, blue eyed woman with a petite waist, who stands about 5'6" tall. She seems to know her business. Gina liked his book "In A Hail of Bullets". She told him that she would have to let the other publishers view it to see if it would be a good seller._**

 ** _Thanking her for the input, Rick left heading to his home. Calling Kate to give her the update, they met for dinner and wine that evening. She was very happy and excited for him. Wanting him to be a published author was both of their dreams._**


End file.
